


Assassinight

by Nisle (Elsin)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Gen, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsin/pseuds/Nisle
Summary: canon review of a canon you haven't seen is for chumps. so is drawing with your dominant hand.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Assassinight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vendettadays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vendettadays/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> canon review of a canon you haven't seen is for chumps. so is drawing with your dominant hand.


End file.
